User blog:ChocolateBliss/SHARDS Chapter Six
(A/N: Ik, the title is LOONG! XD) (A/N: But anyways, ENJOY! ^w^) OJ'S POV Balloon looks surprised. "Why are you asking ME to teach you?! I'm so dumb!" Does Balloon have low self esteem issues..?! "Nonsense. You may not be that intelligent, but at least you have an open mind." He smiles. "That's really sweet of you. And sure, I'd be more than happy to teach you." {SIGH OF RELIEF} "Thank you so much Balloon!" I smile. {GIGGLING} "Now, what should we start off with?!" he asks. Coping. "Coping. You know, how to handle a situation correctly." Balloon blinks. "EH?! I thought this was about math or science!" Like YOU'D know about THAT kind of stuff Balloon. Come on now. {EXASPERATED SIGH} "I meant teaching me how to be strong in mind, soul, body, etc." He frowns. "What do you mean?!" I squeeze him again, harder this time. {MUFFLED SOUNDS} "STOP squeezing me! You'll make me pop!" {LAUGHING} I, personally, think it's funny..until Balloon turns blue in the face. {CHOKING} Oh no, he's about to pass out.. I let go of him, and he holds on to the rim of the chair. {RAPID BREATHING} "You're..so mean OJ." WHAT?! "I don't understand Balloon." He's clutching his chest tightly. "You could have KILLED me!!" Uhh--'' His face is completely white. "Most balloons can't hold alot of air like that. It's only when one tries to strangle us." He glares at me. "Like you." ''Okay, what in the hell?!?! I frown. "Balloon, I wasn't trying to strangle you. The reason why I hugged you tighter than before is because you're JUST TOO CUTE!" His eyes widen. "I am?" {NOD} {SNIFFLE} I can tell from the look on his face that he doesn't agree with me. "I'm..NOT CUTE AT ALL--{SOBBING}" Why does Balloon think that? Honestly dude. Balloon sits on the window seat. "What's so good about me?! I'm ugly, fat, awkward, a huge crybaby, weird, stupid, and--" I cut him off. "No, you're not ANY of those things. You are decent, kind, open-minded, cool, funny, and..adorable." {CHUCKLING} "Thanks OJ. Oh, and have I told you that you've been blushing around me lately..?!" NOT TRUE! It's just, uhh.. Balloon stares out the window. "OJ..what did you mean by me being strong..like what you said earlier?" {BEEP} "Balloon..look at what you've been through in the last couple days." His facial expression turns shocking. "Oh my helium! You're RIGHT! It was all so DARK and TRAGIC." {NOD} I start pacing back and forth. "Not to mention, your post-hypothermia and solid rock frozen arm? That was very devastating. Even though your arm is still frozen, but at least your post-hypothermia is gone!" He smiles warmly. "Yeah, and a few days ago I saved you from drowning? I could have died from that..but I didn't." {NOD} "Mmhm. Think about how lucky you were to save me..and STILL be alive." {PSSH..} Crap, he's doing "it" again. I was about to leave the room. "Need your oxygen tank?" Balloon shakes his head. "No, I'll be fine." {HEAVY SIGH} "I never thought..I was THIS lucky to still be breathing..or survive those dark times." {PLOP} I sit beside him. "See? That's why you should NEVER doubt yourself Balloon." He covers his face in embarrassment. "I may have been strong during those times, but--" {SIGH} "Balloon, listen to me." He stares at me, my gaze falls on his frozen left hand. "I'll always be your friend Balloon, no matter what other people say or think. You may not seem perfect for others, but you're perfect for me. Well, you're more than that. It's not on the outside that matters, it's the inside. You are SO inspiring and brave in alot of ways. You have flaws, but I do too. Everyone does. Stop hating on yourself okay? There are alot of people who care about you. You aren't alone in ANY situation. I'll be by your side through thick and thin. So please, as your best friend, I'm BEGGING you..to please stop hating yourself. If anything, you should be PROUD of who you are. I FRICKIN CARE ABOUT YOU OKAY?! HECK, I ALMOST HURT YOU IN SUCH A WAY TO HELP YOU REGAIN YOUR CONFIDENCE!" Dammit, I'm crying now. {CLAPPING} Balloon has tears in his eyes, but he's smiling. "I love it. Every single word. Thank you OJ for allowing me to gain my confidence!" I shrug. "Anything for a friend!" {SIGH} "I'm bored, so I'm gonna check outside to see how's the weather today." Balloon says, walking out the room. I hope he doesn't fall ill again.. {DOOR OPENS} {MUMBLING} {DOOR CLOSES} He shrugs. "It feels like sixty to seventy degrees. Not so bad as before. Wanna go outside OJ?!" Balloon looks at me. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?!" he asks. I nod. {LOCKING} "NOPE! Not today, not tonight, not tomorrow." "NEVER!" the two of us say at the same time. Of COURSE I was going to say no. I don't want to get back out until Friday. Besides, staying inside with my best friend Balloon makes my heart full with warmth is MUCH better than playing in the snow. I don't NEED a snow angel, because I already have one..Balloon. Category:Blog posts